Having a Sweet Tooth
by Queenfairies
Summary: This story is based off of a role play I am doing with friends, it has some twists and turns, and i've re-written some parts to fit into the whole scenario. This is from Toothiana's view most of the time, but emotions do play with it all. Thank you for reading!
1. Sweet Thoughts

"San Diego, upper right bicuspid! New Orleans, lower wisdom tooth! Austin, Right Canine!"

Darting around in the central plaza of the famous Tooth Palace, Toothiana queen of the fairies and the daughter of Haroom and Rashmi, was conducting a world wide night of fetching the baby teeth of the children whom had lost them. The mini fairies zoomed in and out only pausing to get directions in the teeth they might have missed and to grab a quarter to leave the gift behind for the child to find in the morning. It had been ten months since Pitch vanished underground, dragged by his own nightmares, and the guardians had gone back to their normal days. Though with Easter fast approaching it being a much needed step for Bunnymund, Tooth was thinking of dropping by to help the pooka paint eggs for a while when her attention was snagged by four fairies flying towards with two teeth each in their little arms. Looking shocked, she listened to them carefully before beaming with a wide smile.

"Oh! Look at that~ Quadruplets! and look how well they took care of their teeth!~ All nice and shiny!~" As they were the very first of each child the teeth were taken to their appropriate child and placed within the special puzzle box that every child that had ever lived had. As those fairies went about to paint the children's faces upon the right box, she smiled brightly at the new memories being stored there within the palace even as she got the feeling of something was aout to happen. The feeling made her feathers ruffle, the sapphire blue and emerald green colored head-dress filled from the bridge of her nose and up into a lovely crown like point with a single golden feather going up the middle of the bunch like a crown decoration. Her body was covered with the brilliant feathers. Small golden colored feathers decorated either wrist and ankles like golden jewelry with a single golden feathers dangling there on either side of her head where her ears were situated like earrings. Three pairs of wings fluttered continuously to keep the female aloft within the air. Amethyst colored eyes were framed by softly tanned skin and long lashes which seemed to flutter every time she blinked her optics. Frame lithe but sturdy the only part about her delicate was her wings and even those could rip through a NightMare as if they were butter. The Queen was a warrior raised in the jungles and had seen enough hard times to make her want to cry, not that she ever cried... Ever. Tooth had never cried a single tear and has only came close once. That was near last Easter. Snapping from her memories once more, she shook her head as baby tooth came swooping up towards her carrying another golden quarter to give to a child and began to chirp chatter to her rapidly about not getting enough sleep and the likes.

"Yes yes.. I know, Baby Tooth. Alright!~ Alright. I'll go lay down for a spell." Backing up some, her hands having to come up to fend off her pushy second-in-command. She left baby Tooth in charge before Tooth swiftly moved to her bedroom where she felt the most at home. Walls decorated with purple silks draped from floor to ceiling, the round room was decorated much like the rest of the rooms in the palace with a single change. Toothiana's room didn't have a 'bed'. it had a hammock which she had filled with pillows of the softest kinds and a blanket of the thinnest silk so not to be caught up in the fabric. Removing the jewelry into a soft wood box she had found when she first moved into the space. It was made of a fine cherry wood with fairies etched over the lid and teeth over the sides in such an intricate detail she was always sure that at any moment the Fairies would spring frm the box lid and dance or go about to their work. Softly closing the lid, she took a soft look about her bedroom as she moved over to her bed. Three dressers in all were placed around the space against a pillar, the four pillar had her vanity settled in front of it. Each dresser held something important. The first, closest to the door, held her swords so that any moment she could dart out and grab them before leaving. The second situated near a window overlooking Asia, was her.. well.. her gowns for the parties North threw for random occasions. The third held a secret, stuff from her past and something even more secretive that she only opened in emergencies. Slowly, she climbed into the hammock and settled her head upon a rich purple pillow pulling a vivid green one to her chest to hold onto while she settled down for a quick nap for the first time in what seemed like days.

Meanwhile up at the Ice Palace, North was taking a break as well. His right hand holding a large mug of eggnog while his left held a sweet cookie he dipped into the cup before taking a big bite of it. Relaxing after a day of working on designs and different things for the Yetis to create for this coming Christmas made the large man feel good. Jack had come to live with him but was away for the moment creating snow and frost somewhere in the world. Sandy was also off doing his night time duties so Nicholas didn't really have anyone to talk to besides the elves and the yetis that were still bustling about the workshop filling the air with grunts of the yeti language and the soft jingle jangle of the elves scurrying around.

"Always under boot!" ,He chuckled to himself as he dropped the rest of his cookie onto the tray next to his elbow then got up to start up again to work. Since the designs were done on paper, he now had to go back and do them from ice so the yetis had a three hundred and sixty view of the toy they were creating. Six feet and four inches of Russian man, made Nicholas a man not to be trifled with. Running a hand over his chin and stroking his beard in thought as he moved through the workshop inspecting toys and watching out for the elves who had a bad habit of getting in the way of toy productions, North was thinking about his other guardians. Bunny was busy with Easter. Tooth busy with her teeth. Sandy with his dreams and jack was around here often enough but North was getting the feelings of being lonely. It happened every hundred years or so around the first month of a new century.

"Ah, what work to do. Maybe check on Tooth soon." Nodding his cranium, he had to smile to himself. The winged Guardian had a way with things, Being mother to a million fairies and working such long hours that she sometimes dropped from the sky and slept where she fell. It had happened on one occasion while North was visiting her. Luckily, he had been there and carried her to her room only to tuck her in for that night. Chuckling at the memory of the rather confused Queen after two days of sleeping to find herself in bed and a note from North to have a good sleep. That had been about three hundred or so years ago and North never failed to smile from the memory of it all. She had this way about her that made the Russian man smile as if he had eaten the best cookie of his life. Shaking his head lightly, he moved into his private workshop and closed the door after him so that he was not disturbed by the sounds and racket coming from the bigger work area.

A good few hours later he heard sand drift under the door and pausing in his intricate work upon five silver pocket watches, he opened his arms up with a loud and booming laugh echoing the space as a sleepy Sandy drifted into shape there in the work area.

"Ha! Sandman! Good night, yes?"

With a nod of his head, the golden rolly polly man drifted on over to North and took a peek at what the man was working on. As he examined the watches made of silver he noticed that two were done and set off to the side. Right golden fingers picked up a watch with such intricate detail it made Sandy's eyes widen and point to it with a large question mark floating above his head.

Noticing the mark, North nodded his head. "Yes yes. I carved it myself. " Looking to the watch in question it was the one for Jack Frost. A delicate looking snowflake was etched onto the top with the points hitting the edge of the outer case. The second one was for Sandman. This one was decorated inside and out. North picked up the watch, taking Jack's from the other, and handed him his own instead the golden man once more looked at the carvings. It was so intricate that he figured that North had been working for a long time on it. The picture depicted upon the outer shell was of Sandy himself in his most known guardian pose. Hands turned upwards and out to either side with his head and spiky hair to be seen. Curious as to if the watch actually worked, Sandy hit the small button on the top and opened it up only to come to another amazing sight. Not only did the watch work, but the inside of the top covering was also etched with a design. This one was of his biplane that he enjoys creating for himself to get to places nice and fast. Closing it up, he stored it into his golden cloak before making the watch appear above his head with hearts around the picture.

"Ha! I knew you would like it! They are to be an easier way to communicate with each other... So if one of us needs help but can not reach beacon. We call instead. Humans call them... Cellphones." North stated as he beamed over his work. At the moment he was working upon Bunny's and then his own. Last would be Tooth's for he had to ask a certain tiny fairy for help in the design for the Queens.  
Pushing the watches to the side, he turned back to Sandy and they conversed for the rest of the night until it was well past time for them to either to get back to work or to bed for an early start in the morning. For that was when North was going to ask Baby Tooth to help him plan a surprise for Tooth.

At the Christmas party that past year, Tooth had presented the Guardians with gifts that she had hand made herself. Bunny had gotten a new paintbrush set. While Jack got an extremely long scarf knitted by her hands. Sandy had gotten an golden hourglass with emerald dust for the sand. North, however, figured he got the best gift around. Tooth had presented him with a massive blanket with his own idea over the front. The dolls that he had present Jack were out and reached from corner to corner in such details that he had to make sure they were not just glued there. With each picture was a word and there near the bottom was his center. "Wonder" spelled out in silver lettering under the small baby picture with its big blue eyes. On the back was a reindeer so realistic it seemed to be ready to fly off the fabric and take its place in front of his sleigh. Though through it all of her giving out gifts, no one had been prepared to give her anything back. They hadn't even been hinted at presents and North had decided that with all trouble of the past year just them being there was enough for everyone. The man stroked his beard as he laid in bed ready for sleep to take him thinking of things to make for tooth when Sandy's sand drifted in under his door and knocked him out where he dreamed of candy canes and eggnog.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!~ I pretty much stressed during the entire typing process but it's finished and edited and read over then posted!~ Please review in the box Below and send me your comments or questions! Thanks and bye!~_


	2. A Night of Rest

Stretching her arms high above her head, Tooth was finally awake enough to get back to work. Fifteen hours of sleep. That just put you behind in teeth recovery and make you extremely hungry. Her right hand moved up to the side of her face to rub at the right temple with a groan leaving her throat.

_'How long have I been out?'_ She thought to herself while shifting from her hammock, hanging her legs from the left side with the pillows shifting there against the small of her back as if lulling her back into their comfort for another hour or so.

_'No..I really must get back to work. Everyone must be worried.' _Moving her wings swiftly in a pattern, she lifted herself from the confines of her blanket and zipped to her vanity for a quick check over and the application of her jewelry to her ears, wrists, and ankles before taking off through the door to check on her fairies. Everything was as it should be. They were still safe and working endlessly while the team that had been working the night before were resting in their roosts. Baby Tooth hovered near Tooth's face giving her the updates and the news that she had gotten two days of well deserved sleep.

"Two days!? Baby why didn't you wake me up? Has anything big happened? North didn't summon us did he?"

Baby Tooth looked shocked at her words and swiftly shook her head even as the Fairy queen took off in a hurry and towards the Ice palace to reassure her friends that she was fine. Not that she any idea that only one person realized she wasn't around and it wasn't the man she had been hoping it would be.

E. Aster Bunnymund at this time was traveling. Where too? That is simple enough. To the bloody Ice Palace to see if Tooth had been there in the past couple of days.

_'Crikey! I hate the bloody cold!'_ Was the first thing that came to the Pooka's mind as he moved from his tunnel there in the snow field near the front door of North's home. Swiftly moving through the feet of snow, he hopped through the front door and headed to the nearest fireplace so his large feet could get warm again. Two days ago he had received a message via fairy from Tooth saying she was going to be at his warren after a nap to help him get ready for Easter. She never showed up nor did she send another fairy for him to think otherwise. He was worried... Correction. He was bloody terrified. If Pitch had managed to not only get free but to take her while she slept. She could be out for days before realizing she had been moved! The sheila needed to get more breaks more often before she passes out on the floor.

"Ah! Bunny so you came to see about toys, yea?"

_'oh Buggers.'_

"No, North. Have ya seen Tooth around, mate?" he stated calmly as he rubbed his forepaws over his right foot massaging warmth into the big pads while his long ears twitched towards north listening to the mans heavy footsteps along the wooden flooring of his workshop.

"Tooth? Why would Tooth be here, Bunny?"

"She sent one of her little sheilas with a message that she would be dropping by after a short nap. She never arrived. It's been two days, mate. Thought she may be here with one of your parties again." His evergreen eyes turned towards the big man. North was wearing his normal attire. A big red shirt with black pants with his normal big black boots.

"No no no. Tooth has not been here, Bun-" A small thud echoed through the area where the two were talking. Both sets of eyes, One emerald green and one Sapphire blue moved to the door which opened a few seconds later with Tooth rubbing her nose softly.

"A-Ah ha! Surprise!~" beaming brightly, she kicked up her wings once more and darted inside even as she rubbed at her lightly bruised nose once more. She had forgotten to slow down enough to not hit the door as she had zoomed in on it. Normally it was open and she could just zip through but again, that was when she sent a message ahead of time. Hovering there now with her long tail feathers twitching every so often as the surprised Aster and Nicholas watched her.

"You alright, Sheila?" Bunny's tone was careful and slightly worried even as Nicholas seemed to burst into laughter.

"See! Nothing to fear, Bunnymund. Tooth was just flying! Isn't that right Tooth?" North beamed at the Pooka even as Bunny scowled to the man making fun of his worry.

"A-Ah actually I slept for two days! Surprise again!~" Folding her hands in front of her frame, she slowly landed upon the floor and looked slightly embarrassed over the fact that she had.

"You didn't have to come here to find me though, Bunny. You could have come by the palace and one of my fairies would have told you that as well." Smiling to the larger rabbit like man, her wings twitched there against her back itching for her to take off again even if it was to just hover. Stiffening some, he looked back to the fire and grumbled to himself before answering.

"Worried? Who said I was worried, Eh? You just never came to help me when ya' said ya would Sheila."

Flushing a bright red she pressed the heel of her right palm to her forehead and groaned softly. How could she have slept through that! She had promised after all and she was sure that Aster was worried about her now from his posture.

"That 's right! I promised! I'm so sorry, Bunny! I'll head over there right now and start helping you out as soon as I get there!" Before she could manage to start zipping out the door, she felt a pair of heavy hands grip her shoulders and keep her grounded.

"Now now. You had a long flight, sit! Elves will fetch eggnog and cookies." North was beaming again and using his massive size to get what he wanted from her again. Not that.. she honestly minded in his brash but tender nature.

"Alright... maybe one cup of eggnog wouldn't hurt... and Sugar-free cookies!" Tooth claimed after a few seconds of nervously shifting from foot to foot unable to stand still even under North's hands. Bunny, however, was unimpressed by Norths big smile but he also caved in since Tooth was staying anyways.

"Ya big gumbie..Alright then. A break can't hurt can it Sheila?" Grinning to her, He looked away as a North walked off allowing Tooth to hover above the ground once again as he got a yeti and some elves to bring chairs and refreshments for his guests.

"Ha-Ha! Am so glad you came anyways, Tooth, Bunny. Jack is off somewhere again." North waved a big hand through the air as if he was dismissing the topic of Jack for now before he turned his blue eyes to Tooth. "How goes tooth recoveries? I feel as if you are still upset over last year..." He pressed a hand to his belly and patted it some.. "In my belly."

"Oh don't remind me! All those memories... thrown away like garbage.. I'll never be able to find those" her wings wilted there against her back landing herself once more for a brief few seconds before she was back in the air again. "Oh But everything is fine again!~ Children are believing once again in me so... no more feather loss!~"

"And you, bunny. How is Easter coming?" His eyes moved from Tooth to the Pooka in a more serious tone. This Easter was important for them all.

"Aye. The egglets are blooming everyday... have maybe four maybe four and a half million more to paint." Shrugging his shoulders, he removed one of the small egglets from the pouch there at his side and a paintbrush before moving it over the crisp white shell. The paintbrush as one of the more delicate newer ones that Tooth had given him for Christmas. ignoring the beaming smile of the fairy as she noticed that he was using it, the six foot rabbit sat down in a big wooden chair set behind him near the fire with two more settled in a semi circle so everyone could talk easily.

"Good good. If in need of help, don't be scared to ask. Easter is important this year for you and us all." Nicholas stated with a gruff tone. He really did dislike saying that the smaller holiday was more important than his own Christmas but in this case, it was last year, it was.

"Oi! You heard that right, Toothy!? he admitted it again!" Bunny was grinning from big ear to big ear enjoying the admittance to a large degree at the expense of the big Russian male.

_'Boys will be boys..~'_ She silently said to herself as she watched the two get into a heated argument over the real importance over their holidays. her mind whirled with the teeth going under pillows and she sent the directions and address' to her fairies in those sectors looking for teeth. _'never a single moment to just rest!~'_ her eyes blinked a few times before landing upon the wide shoulders of North, the curious gaze growing softer than ever as she released a soft sigh to herself. When a cup of eggnog was presented to her plus her own tray of sugar-free cookies, she calmly added three cubes of sugar after making sure no one noticed her doing so. Before she took a soft sip and watched north some more as secretly as possible.

_'How could a woman ever leave a man like him...?'_ her lashes fluttered softly in thought before they dipped down against her cheeks to take another silent sip. She had even stopped paying attention to them both just thinking about the times over the centuries that she had known them both. How of all the good times they have had.. even in the worst of times like last year.

"Tooth? 'ello, Sheila?" With brows arched upwards he watched the fairy take a calm sip of her drink without answering and took a look to North who was also watching her. She had closed her eyes thirty minutes ago and both of them had thought she had fallen asleep again though every now and again she would take up a cookie to nibble on or sip from her mug which had been refilled twice now.  
_'What is she thinking about?'_

_'I wonder what Tooth is thinking.' _Nicholas wondered in his mind as he watched her along with Bunny. he had caught her watching him several times now with a slight flicker of her wings and the ruffling of her feathers she was so deep in thought that he didn't know exactly when she may snap out of it, if at all! Running his fingers over his chin and beard he gave a small thought before watching her reach for a cookie and quickly seizing one of his more sugar filled sweet and pressed it into her hand. He watched with a big grin on his face as Bunny's ears flattened upon his head watching it all unfold. He even leaned back in his seat to a degree.

"Oh no.." Bunny muttered to himself as he watched the hyperactive fairy take not just one bite but continued to eat the sugar cookie lost in thought until the entire bloody thing was gone.

* * *

_I know!~ A horrible cliff hanger but I had to leave it at that for tonight! I'll write more as soon as I wake up and get inspiration on how everything turns out. But yea!~ Leave your comments and questions in the box below and I shall reply to you as soon as I read them!~ Thanks!_


	3. Sugar Rush

_'Why does this cookie taste so sweet?'_

It should have been a clue, but she was so engrossed into her own memories that she didn't realize what she had done until it was much to late. Eyes opening swiftly, she could feel the buzzing in the back of her head which made her fingers twitch around the cup. So not to break it, she maneuvered the cup to the table to her right as the sugar really took hold. Purple eyes going even wider, she could see Aster leaning more back in his chair. He had only seen her eat sugar one time and they had both sworn that it would be in the best interest of everyone if it never ever happened again.

_'Oh bloody hell... that sheila is going to go off the deep end!' _

"Everyone get down!" Aster cried out as he ducked from his chair just as Tooth took off like a bat out of hell, even North seemed surprised. Tooth however was zipping around in circles as happy as a lark before she spotted one of the many Yetis. Diving down, she attached herself to it's back with a big smile upon her face with her wings fluttering a million miles an hour.

"FURRY! So very furry!~ Oh my god!~ Look North! Aster! He's furry and soft and warm and so many things I don't think I can even tell you about it!" Rubbing her cheek against the big yeti's fur, it seemed to freak the creature out into flailing his arms up and down rapidly and take off in a jog towards North to get the Fairy queen off of him! North was finding this funny, however and even as he gripped the woman under her arms to try to unclench her hands from the yetis grey and white fur, he seemed to freeze causing Aster to look at them with wide eyes.

North's hands managed to curl from under her arms to her chest where his fingers brushed the fabric that seemed to cover her breasts. Jerking his hands away, North seemed to be tinted as red as his shirt was before he used his fingers to ease the woman's hands from the yeti's fur. Resisting, she was soon wiggling about from North's hands, her arms being held by his palms with the yeti free of her grasp.

"Aster! Let's go play!~ Please please please please?~ Remember last time, me and you rolled around in the sweet grass in the warren and and and we painted eggs all night long and then went swimming!~"

"Yea, Sheila. I remember. You also destroyed an Egg warrior and a million eggs had to be repainted. its why I switched you to mint eggs instead of sugar filled ones...Bloody hell..." Evergreen optics stared out from grey fur as he watched the fairy wiggle about like a fish out of water in North's paws allowing the pooka to straighten himself up and walk over to them both. North was wide eyed as he had to turn her around so that she face him and her wings were faced outwards. The big man's shirt was torn to shreds by the fluttering wings of their friend who was still talking and gibbering up a storm in... Chinese it seemed.

"What do we do with her when she is like this?" He asked Bunny. Blue eyes turning to him.

"You lock her up that's what! Bloody hell, what do you think would happen if you fed her sugar!" Aster snapped. His eyes watching those sharp wings as he inched closer. Though what neither of them could figure out was that north's hands were losing grip upon the hyperactive fairy. With him and Aster arguing on what to do with her, she had kept on wiggling about until finally, she dropped to her feet. Catching the attention of them both just as she darted upwards, over the large globe , and through the hole in North's roof for MiM to peek into the workshop.

"Oi! This is an emergency, Mate!" The pooka exclaimed even as he and North stared after the zipping Fairy who... seemed to be circling the outside of the roof cause she kept darting past the opening multiple times.

"She is fine! Just circling like bird."

"Exactly, North. What do birds do to windows, eh?"

"They bash into...them...Man in Moon...We must stop her!"

_'oh my god! Look at all the pretty snow! ' _Hands clenching at her chest she had taken a moment to look around there at the peak of the Ice palace, her feathers twitching wildly while her head turned in all directions spinning in a circle pretty much before she shot off like a rocket. Passing by the window once more, she balked and shot backwards staring at her reflection and tilting her head side to side some before she fixed her ruffled feathers with swift hands. Tooth wasn't a very vain person but she was a woman. Something that the other guardians seemed to forget most days.

"Where did that sheila get too!?" Aster was racing around the area checking windows for those green and blue feathers. His eyes darted around swiftly in a near panic until he noticed her darting out into the world.

"Oi! Bloody Hell! I'm blaming you for this!" He snarled to North before he thudded his right big foot against the ground and hopped into the hole that appeared. Running along it as fast as he could, he was headed for Tooth palace hoping that was the location the crazy sheila was heading too.

_'Whoa! What was that!?'_ Having been blown off the breeze he had been riding towards North's place, something had zipped by him so fast that he was going after it. Jack Frost, the newest guardian, was chasing after what seemed to be... Tooth! Holy cow that was Tooth! How was she going so fast! No matter how much he edged the wind on, he couldn't catch up to the winged woman.

"Whoa! Tooth! Slow down! Come on did someone set fire to your feathers?!" Laughing, the white haired teenager kept flying out after her to catch up as if were a race. With her type of flying she could even beat Bunny in a race, jack was sure of. Even if the winter spirit couldn't beat the rabbit fairly.

Underground, the rabbit was far ahead of Toothy in his tunnels. Running as fast as he could, the hole there at the tooth palace coming into sight before he bounded out of it and stood there. It was insane. All the fairies seemed to be in the same state that Tooth was in. They were going faster in and out than ever before. Their smaller feathered bodies zipping to and fro over and over again that Aster was getting dizzy just watching them.

"Oi the little sheilas are going insane... Damn it all North..." Dragging his left hand down his face from forehead to chin. He was suddenly crashed into. Feet becoming lost from the ground, he flipped about there in the air only to feel arms banding about his neck and the sound of tooth's wings. Green eyes closed as he listened to the giggling hyper female there against his six foot frame holding him off the ground a bit even as she stroked his ears like a feral bunny.

"Ahh!~ A bunny! Hello Aster, sweet!~ I know you love your ears scratched!~" Tooth bent her fingers there behind his ears, scratching at the secret spot that Aster just loved. Left foot twitching rapidly in the air, he seemed to melt there in the woman's grip.

"Oi sheila... stop that!" Swatting at her hands, he dropped a foot before he began to fix his fur swiftly as possible as Jack landed nearby with his ever present smirk upon his face.

"Well... I guess the Kangaroo won the race. Why are you flying so fast, Tooth?"

_'Kangaroo.. I'm no bloody kangaroo!' _"North fed her a Sugar filled sweet back at the pole, mate. Tooth was out of sorts and she ate it... it's called a sugar rush, ya bloody show pony." His evergreen eyes swung to meet Jack's own ice blue ones before turning back to watch Tooth dart around with her little sheilas out of control but still over seeing everything. The languages sprouting from the Sheila's mouth were never ending it seems. Chinese, German, Russian, and even Latin seemed to move through the air as she gave out directions and different locations on teeth.

"Must have been one cookie she ate then... what did he give her? Chocolate chip? "

"Nah, mate.. .Sugar. He fed poor Toothy a sugar cookie."

Whistling lowly, Jack turned his eyes back to the fairy who didn't seem she was slowing down anytime soon. A thought crossed his mind and he only looked away for a second to peer at the rabbit.

"Wait... Doesn't a crash come with a sugar ru-"

_Smack!_

The sound seemed to vibrate the pillars, all seven of them, as Tooth slammed into one. Aster straightened a look of guilt crossing over his face before he shot off swiftly as the fairy began to fall. He wasn't even close when a certain red man swooped in with his sleigh and caught her. North had come as soon as he had could and had arrived there just in time.

"Ah-Ha! Gotcha, Tooth." Shifting the knocked out woman to his left arm, he grabbed up the reigns with his right and began to descend in an area there that Tooth had built for North's reindeer and sleigh. Jack and Aster were already waiting there by the time he came to a halt and climbed out of it.

"Is she alright, north? have ya checked her wings yet?" Aster exclaimed.

"Wings? Come on now Bunny! Her wings will be fine! She can cut through Nightmares with them, they won't be hurt by hitting a wall!" Jack Snickered out over the rabbit's worry.

"Now Jack..' North stated calmly..'Tooth may be tough woman but wings are delicate. Like silk!" Beaming, he had the Queen secured within his grasp even as they all walked towards the Queen's quarters so that they could get a good look at her wings.

"you know... I didn't mean a literal crash..." Jack muttered to them both as he followed after North and Bunny to the height of the Queen's pillar in the middle of the seven others. At the top was Tooth's bedroom, which he hadn't even thought to look in yet.

"Yea... We know mate... North should have known better than to give her sugar like that. Should have buggered off.."

"What! Still blaming me for this, Bunny?" North looked shocked and amazed that his friend could still blame him for this. Though it was his fault in the first place it wasn't like North wasn't beating himself up over it already. Though even as he held the woman to his chest, her breath fanning out over his shirt to warm his skin just beneath it all, he shivered and held her tighter.

_'Please not let Tooth be hurt...'_

Laying her down upon her stomach, Jack hung back some while Aster and North eased her wings to stretch and came up with a problem. Her right wings were broken to the point of them being unable to be stretched. The delicate ligaments there beneath her shoulder seemed to be broken. Both Aster and North looked pale at each other before looking down at the Flightless fairy.

"We must get her back to workshop. Yeti's will fix wings." North stated calmly as he eased his dearest friend up into his right arm, being sure that the hurt wings were dangling down to the ground so to be safe while his left hand dug into his coat to produce a snow globe.

"Ice Palace.." Tossing it to the floor, it bounced one and then upwards as he strode forward, the Sleigh having to wait there for the time being. Jack slipped through and then Aster with a shake of his head.

"Damn show ponies..."

Little had they realized that the shadows there in the Queen's room had been more lively, more awake than ever before. A pair of golden eyes shined from the darkness just as laughter filled the air. Laughter that promised trouble and fear in the future.

_'So Tooth has been broken. How delicious and wonderful...'_

* * *

___I know. I know... Another Cliffhanger!? WHHHYY!_

_Well, that is cause they keep you on edge and wanting to read the next chapter. I actually had a hard time with this one. Took me an entire day to write but yea. I'll start adding little notes here at the end and sorts. The next few chapters may be slow coming out. Sorry.~ But life and all that wonderful jazz.~ Please review and comment in the box below and i will respond as fast as I can!  
_


	4. Surprise!

_Screams._

That is all Aster has been listening to for an hour now. North had handed Toothy over to a pair of yetis one in a dress, the other in a doctor coat. An hour.. How bloody long did it take for a wing to be set anyways?! Another scream resounded in the air as the Yeti's were snapping the bones in her wings back into place. The ones there beneath her shoulders were harder and more painful and she screamed out even more. Through it all she didn't shed a single tear through it all.

_'God damn North.. why isn't he going through this hell as well!? Where the bloody hell did he go!?'_

North had left in the sleigh before the scream had started. He knew in his belly that Tooth would need a child who believed in her with all of their heart and he was going to fetch that child now. Little Jamie Bennett. The worlds greatest believer in the Guardians themselves. He had kept the Guardians alive all by himself even with his friends nay saying him. This, North decided, deserved a ride in the sleigh.

_'Everyone loves the sleigh! Jamie shall be so excited.'_ Proud of himself of thinking about this, he made sure to take the long route so that by the time he got there it would be nice and dark to land in the street in front of the boys house. He knew that since last year, Jamie left his window open for Jack to slip in for visits. By the time Jamie got there, Sandman was high upon his golden cloud over the city putting the children to sleep with their own special dreams. North gave the golden man a salute as he came down upon his sleigh to the very street they had all traveled to before to protect that last flickering light. Sandy decided to float along after the Russian man and began to use his own way of talking to ask North why he was there in the first place. it wasn't Christmas yet, far from it actually.

"I know, Sandy but Tooth will need cheering up."

"?!"

"Oh..Ah..Tooth broke wing." A massive hand moved to the back of his head and rubbed as he made a wince.

"...?" A simple question enough. What was North not saying?

"Alright alright! I fed Tooth a sugar cookie... not a sugar-free cookie... She flew out window and crashed into her own home."

"!" He made motions with his hands swiftly stomping his right foot as Sandy looked peeved that North would do such a thing to the Fairy queen. Even as he made the symbols above his head swiftly talking to the Russian. He watched North climb from the sleigh and look up at Jamie's window.

"Yes yes, Sandy. I am here to give Jamie sleigh ride. " Grinning over his shoulder at the rolly polly man pouting up at him, he turned his eyes back up to the window that was slightly ajar. Sandy shook his head and floated up to the window so that North wouldn't wake the whole neighborhood of kids that he had gotten asleep and slipped into the boys room with ease. With a silent sigh leaving his lips, he sent a small glare out the window before he began to shake the boy awake after he withdrew his sand which showed Jamie with all the guardians fighting Pitch.

_'What a dream for a boy to have... Anyways.. wake up!'_ Shaking the boy some more, Sandy finally got Jamie to open his open his eyes up who stared sleepy eyed at him.

"H-huh? Oh! Hi Sandman." Sitting up, Jamie Bennett smiled brightly to the golden man and watched as Sandy tried to communicate. Face scrunching up as he watched the pictures carefully he even stuck his tongue to the right side of his mouth in thought.

"Hmm... You need... for me to get dressed... and then go outside...?" Head tilting to the right, he looked slightly confused. Why would his friend be telling him to go outside. It was nine at night! But, Jamie nodded his head as Sandy floated out of the window to give the boy some privacy in him getting dressed. Shirt, Jeans, tennis shoes, and his hat. He also got his backpack and filled it up with his Pj's, MP3 player, headset, and a change of boxers before putting it on his shoulders. Opening up his window some more, Sandy was waiting there with his golden sand cloud for Jamie to step onto even as he smiled brightly to North and waved like a mad man as he was lowered to the ground via a sand escalator...which is so AWESOME!

"Whoa! Santa is something going on? Is Pitch back?" Eyes focused on Santa made the sleigh go unnoticed for now, but as soon as it was, he couldn't believe he was seeing the sleigh again! Second time in almost a year!

"Yes, something has happened. I was wondering if you would like to take a quick Sleigh ride to North Pole to cheer Tooth up." Offering a hand to Jamie to help him into the sleigh as the reindeer snorted and pawed the ground impatiently waiting to get back up into the air once more.

"To see Tooth? What's wrong with Tooth?"

"You will see." Chuckling, he picked the child up and placed him upon a seat there behind where North would be standing. Placing his black fur hat upon the boys head as well as his big red coat, he took up the reins and snapped them with a grin.

"Buckle up." he stated even as Jamie released a holler and Sandy took a set there next to the boy to keep him from flying out as the reindeer took off. Moving in sync with each other, they dashed down the street before leaping upwards into the sky bringing the sleigh up with them with each bound they made as they got higher and higher. North just grinned as Jamie hollered out to the stars above as he was getting a sleigh ride! He had to be the luckiest kid in the world!

"Wowie!~ Faster!" His hands up in North's coat so he would stay warm, the small child had this massive grin upon his face. North chuckled as he took out a snow globe even as he looked over his shoulder at Jamie who was focused on the globe in North's hands.

"Ice Palace." Came the words before he threw it ahead of his team opening the swirling portal in front of the team of Reindeer just in time from the first two to go through which sucked them all in. Instantly, they came out at the chilly north pole which caused Jamie to hunker down in the coat and laugh some. Snapping the reins once more, North rushed the reindeer towards the landing strip there under the workshop so that they could get Jamie in front of a fire to warm him up before seeing Tooth. As soon as they came to a stop, North helped Jamie out of the sleigh who was bouncing some from the excitement even as the yeti's began to put up the sleigh. Clapping a hand to the back of the boy, North chuckled as he lead Jamie and Sandy to the elevator before hitting a button which allowed the elevator to start moving upwards.

"Now, First you warm up then see Tooth. She will enjoy seeing you here... Rules! You can not go outside. It's freezing and I shall not allow you to die from going outside to play in snow. " North stated with a smile upon his face even as Jamie nodded his head in understanding.

"But happened to Too-" Jamie fell silent as they reached the workshop all the yeti's had ear plugs in their ears even as another scream shot through the area coming from the medical room. North Cringed as he patted Jamie on the back as everything went silent once more.

"Toothy busted her wing, ya' little Ankle-Biter... Oi Sandy, think you could know her out?" Aster was leaning against the wall nearby and gave Jamie a big grin and pressed a paw to the boys head ruffling the kids hair as North seemed distressed to a large degree. Sandy, however, nodded his head as he moved in that direction while gathering up a sand ball.

"Aw man... is she hurt badly?"

"Just her wing, mate. Once she gets some rest she'll be fine as spring." Grinning, he looked in the direction of Sandy and the door only to blink once more. The yeti's were coming out and Sandy looked pleased as he dismissed the ball of sand with a flick of his wrist. North, Aster and Jamie all moved over to the one wearing the doctor's suit as north listened to the guttural language of the Yetis nodding his head a few times here and there as everyone else just waited.

"Well? Whats he saying, North!" Aster huffed after speaking, he wanted to make sure that Toothy was going to be okay before he got back to painting his egglets for Easter.

"Tooth is fine. No flying though for a week or so, Yeti says it's important for her to rest." North translated in his own fashion while Jamie slipped by into the room and closed the door softly so that Tooth wouldn't hear such news. as he moved slowly to the bed, he couldn't believe what he saw. Tooth's feathers were bound with bandages that were wrapped from her waist and up and over her right shoulder while her wing had light wooden splints to hold the wings in place as well as bandages to cover the injured wings from sight. Tooth at the moment was sitting up, her hands folded upon her lap with the saddest look upon her face and she seemed to look like she could cry at any moment.

"Tooth...?"

Her head came up swiftly with her feathers ruffling out about her head as she beamed at the brown haired child there next to her bed.

"Hello Jamie!~ How are you?" Her arms opened as the boy seemed to launch himself into her arms and she hugged him nice and tight with a bright smile upon her face. Keeping him close, she was happy to see the boy once again even if it was in such a state.

"I'm doing great! Hey Tooth... I was wondering... do... Would you like to dance to some of my music?"

* * *

_Hey Guys! I know another cliff hanger but Tooth learning how to dance will be coming up into the next chapter which I'll have out in the next day or two sometime. I can't decide what song though, so send me a song idea something catchy for Tooth and Jamie so no curse words in it. As always! Leave your comments and questions in the box below! I'll read them all!~_


	5. Dancing

"Dancing ,Jamie? I don't know... I just fly." Wincing as she watched Jamie hop from her arms and the bed to crouch there next to her bed causing the fairy to sit up and lean to a degree o watch him pull a small rectangular shaped device from his back pack. Holding it up, Jamie seemed to be searching through whatever was on it before moving from the bed and connecting a stereo system there together before he began to look around for an outlet. Frowning, he had to move the stereo system down to the floor and plug it into an extension cord before he paused and sat up some.

"How does Santa have electricity?" he questioned as he looked over at Tooth whom was slowly moving from her bed holding her right shoulder to a degree. Moving to him, she softly shrugged her left one.

"We all have forms of it. I use the wind to help create electricity for my Palace. I'm sure Bunny uses solar or water power. North probably uses solar.~" Her answer was simple and create and it had Jamie gawking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth with a slight smile.

"Whoa... People try to do that more often than not now a days. We call it going green. Have you guys done it this entire time?"

"Well... once electricity was invented. North made sure we had the new technology as soon as he heard about it, even if it was a year or two after it was created." Smiling, she looked up at the ceiling with a soft and gentle smile playing at her lips at the thought of the winter spirit storming her castle and having forced her to concede to his radical changes through her palace as he installed every room with lights and fiddled away for weeks for the air to power her home.

"Tooth...?" Jamie had been calling the fairies name for a good five minutes now but she seemed out of it. Tugging on her hand softly, he had to laugh lightly even as she seemed to snap out of it and jumped into the air only to land maybe a foot away form him.

"Who and what!?" Mauve eyes blinking rapidly, she looked down at Jamie and softened into a happy smile once more as she looked to him.

"So... Dancing right? I've seen kids do it sometimes, but it's changed so often during a single year I just couldn't keep up with them all." Nodding his head, he turned the song onto a soft but gentle song and pressed play for the music to stream through the stereo system.

"Here we go!~ Shooting Star by Owl City. It's a good gentle song for you to dance too." Smiling up at her, he began to dance normally even as the music made Tooth's feathers ruffle up along her face as she listened to it and watched Jamie move around like a mini Michael Jackson and his moon walk.

"Jamie I don't know about this..."

" Oh come on Tooth! Don't let me dance by myself!"

Wincing, she stood there awkwardly watching him and then to the door before sighing and closing her eyes some to allow the music to run through her mind...

_'What's that sound...?'_ Aster looked up from Sandy's motions and towards the door where laughter and music was pouring of. Ears perking up, he had heard that song blaring through those little devices the kids had now a days and he moved towards the door to see what was going on. Sandy following along behind and peeked in below the Pooka silently only for them both to see something strange. Tooth was laughing and dancing with Jamie. Both of them were prancing around the open floor while Tooth fluttered her left wings, she seemed to glow from just what she was doing. Her feet moved softly over the floor while she spun about in time to the music. In no time at all though the music had switched to a different tune which made Tooth sway about as if she walking on air. Jamie moved from the way as Fur Elise the piano version came over the stereo system causing the female to waltz around the floor by herself with a soft smile upon her face. As Aster was about to move to dance with her, North pressed a hand to the Pooka's shoulder and brushed past him as he opened up the door which startled Tooth and Jamie to such a degree that Jamie had to flail to stay upon the bedding.

"Oh! North, Aster, Sandy!" Flushing a deep red from being caught out of bed, she made a move towards it once more before she felt her right hand grasped by North's own and spun her softly in a circle before his other hand came to her lower back. As he held here there against his chest, he began to sweep her around the medical room with his smile playing over his own features while Tooth flushed a red the color of his shirt. Aster lightly tapped his foot against the flooring as he watched them with a frown.

_'What the bloody hell does he think he is doing...'_ Evergreen eyes watched while North spun Toothy out to a degree before bringing her back in as the song began to end before fully ending. As Jamie hopped up to turn off his iPod North gave an infectious laugh as it boomed through the air.

"Very fun! I'll have to ask you to dance at every party from now on Toothy! You are light on your feet for someone grounded." Flushing a bright red, she nodded her head once more even as she moved back to her bed and settled upon it under Aster's watchful gaze.

"Aster! Show Jamie the workshop. You too, Sandy."

Looking shocked, Jamie began to bounce once more before grabbing the Pooka's right paw and practically dragged him out even as Bunny sputtered and looked back at North and Toothy while Sandy followed suite for the tour. North moved and closed the door behind the three. Tooth was shifted upon the bed and watched North's back as he stood there looking at the door for a short period of time. Once North turned around to find that Mauve gaze on him, he gave her a small smile while walking to the woman's bed and settling upon the edge there nearest to her.

"Now, we talk."

Under his gaze, she turned a bright in color and focused her eyes upon his red shirt before she reached out and gently played with the fabric of his sleeve in thought.

"About what, Nicholas?"

"You know about what..."

She flinched, her eyes looking up at him as she misread his thoughts. Curling her hands back from his sleeve the words she spoke tumbled from her mouth in a swift stream of English.

"Oh.. Uh... I've liked you for a long time... but I don't know how you could have found out about unless Sandy told you cause of course he knows everything about dreams and yes! I've been dreaming about you the last few nights but.. I just can't help it North! I think I my even love you... We've spent so much time during the Christmas runs and over the past year due to Pitch and everything They just bloomed some more!" Ducking her head down, she refused to look at North whom was growing more and more surprised with every word. "I even hand made the blanket to show my affection to you and I even signed it 'love Toothiana' and everything and you only smiled at me and gave me a pat on my shoulder. I didn't expect anything...and I don't even expect any kind of feelings from you...!"

North watched her fidget and talk with wide blue eyes and a dropped jaw. that wasn't what he had been thinking about at all, but if this is what Tooth wished to talk about then so be it but... North was having a hard time concentrating. Tooth had feelings.. for him? Why had he not seen it before? He was normally not so oblivious to things such as this, but I guess that did not stop him this time from overlooking her feelings. leaning down, he slowly cupped the fairies chin and brought her head to tilt backwards. As she kept gibbering away, he finally gave a soft chuckle only to smother her words with his own lips and slipped his left hand to grip at her small waist bringing her up from the covers to be against himself.

* * *

_Next Chapter is Smut! It's just a warning... Oh and I know.. Oh My God FINALLY! ha, I agree with you there. After this coming chapter is going to be a bit difficult for me so i will have to slow down productions a bit... so maybe every couple days or so. Though maybe even every day still. I really don't know. Just keep looking and I'll update it as soon as I can!_

_Like always, leave a review and comment in the box Below!~  
_


	6. Love Blooms

With her words smothered by the others soft lips, Tooth's eyes widened to the point of being as big as dishes. She could feel North's hand roam over her side and around to the small of her back even as she pressed her own smaller hands against the expanse of his chest. Body arching into him after a few moments, her eyes fluttered to a close along with her frame shivering there. Fingers curling into his red shirt, Tooth pulled herself closer to the red male that seemed to tighten his grip upon her. Fingers curling within her feathers, North moved and laid her down along the bedding of the medical bed moving his hand from her chin to lightly trace a hand down and over her neck to her shoulder then along her feather arm with light touches sending the woman's body beneath him into cascading shivers that started from the base of her neck all the way down to her toes ruffling her feathers as they went. Tooth's back arched in soft harmony to the ruffling of the woman's feathers.

"N-Nicholas..?"

This brought North up from his daze enough to look at the mauve colored optics of the woman beneath him. Watching the passion filled eyes fill with curiosity and soft hope shining within the gaze that was directed up at him. Softening his smile, he leaned down once more kissing Tooth's lips and then moving his lips down along the feathers of her neck. with the slow soft guiding of Tooth's body telling him exactly what it wanted, his fingers moved over the back of the woman's hands and then there to her breasts. Lightly clasping there at her feather covered chest and gently searched there to find the fabric that covered those mounds. Finally he found the edge of the clothing she wore and eased his fingers around her torso to her back causing it to arch off the bed some more as he undid the straps keeping it upon her frame. With the lower straps of the halter top done, he watched as Tooth moved her fingers to the back of her neck and tugged upon a single one letting the clothing fall limp there upon her so it could be easily removed.

North stared down at her with wide eyes and filled with wonder as he eased himself up to a degree, right leg moving off the edge of the bed to press his foot there against the floor so that he could sit up without hurting the delicate woman there beneath him. Fingers grasping the fabric he plucked it from her frame and tossed it away to the floor to reveal Tooth's breasts. Looking down at the b-cup sized mounds, he wondered how he hid them from sight all these years of knowing her. Taking a glance up at her face, Tooth was nibbling her lower lip with an expression of nervousness playing over her face to a soft degree that had her worrying her lower lip there between her perfect white teeth had North smiling even bigger to make her nervous like she was. Lowering his head slowly, he could feel her fingers shifting from his shoulders into the mane of white hair there upon his head.

Lips latching over her right breast and light pink nipple, he laved his tongue over the small pearling bud to tease her into a small fit. Tasting of woman and...light mint? North found he like the flavor of the female below him. Tongue working and rubbing in circle he paused for a few seconds to listen to the moans and churls of delight coming from her. Shifting and moving his left palm to grasp the other breast, he pinched, rolled, and played with her nipple to send Tooth's back into an arch feeding the Guardian of wonder her breast which he seemed to happily continue to give his attention too. Nipples pearling, she worked her hardest to get him to work at her torso faster. Legs spreading nice and wide to fit him there between her thighs which allowed North to arch his hips and push himself there against her. Black pants tented at the groin, he rubbed his bulge in the vee of her thighs letting her feel the massive length she seemed to be begging for. Mauve eyes closed all the fairy did was release small twittering sounds of pleasure to urge him on making him smile and hump there against her even harder to give her a preview as to what was to come if they kept going.

North moved his right hand down along Tooth's side, feeling the ruffled feathers smooth only for them to ruffle once more as his hand reached the fabric there between her legs and began to inch it down and off from her hips. Raising up enough to see the lower lips come into view he almost fell from the bed at the shock. Sitting back, he stared down at the already wet folds as he gently dropped her panties to the right side where her bra was laying a short distance away. As he stared at her, Tooth watched his face go through so many emotions. Shock, amazement, lust, possession, and then love. It made hope spring in her chest and caused her back to arch from the bed with her hands reaching for him once more. Unwilling to wait any longer, North moved up from the bed, undoing the belt from his waist and dropping his pants enough for his length to be free from the confines.

Eyes wide with the sheer amount that North possessed, she should have realized he would be proportionate to his tall bulky frame, She didn't however think he would be as big around like he was. His girth was large enough that she wouldn't be able to touch her fingers together if she grasped him. While North sat there allowing her to look at his nine inches of length with a two and a half inch girth, he moved his hand down, grasped himself at the hilt and began to pump his hand up and down with slow intensity of watching Tooth's breath hitch there in her throat her eyes unable to move except for the following of his hand. Her legs spread wider while his own frame shifted in closer to her own.

_'Oh dear.. this is going to hurt!'_ Frame arching to a degree, Tooth pressed her heels there upon North's hips while he inched even closer than before to push the mushroom like head there against her opening. Rubbing the head up and down there against her opening, North watched as Tooth shifted and arched her hips up towards him with a light moan leaving her throat as he watched her. Easing himself forward, slowly so not to hurt her, he finally pushed the head of himself into her slicked folds. With the fairy stretching about the hardened rod, he made a swift motion with his hips to bump up against her insides while driving himself into her even further.

Shifting his hands to her hips, he grasped her small frame enough to bring her lower body up and off the mattress. North knew he should have done this after Tooth's wing was healed at the next full moon, but with her gibbering away and with her taste, he wasn't able to help himself. Leaning down, he meshed his mouth with her own once more to swallow her cries so that no one beyond the door could hear them. Hips lightly thrusting to push himself deeper into the woman. He had only managed to get himself half way into her squeezing folds. Feeling Tooth stiffen, north paused for a few moments while she relaxed before pulling himself from her to a degree before thrusting back into her folds, their hips smacking into each other as he got himself to the hilt.

Swallowing the cry she made, he sat there, waiting for her to stretch enough so that he could start moving within her. His shaft throbbed with his heartbeat there inside of her. Right hand shifting upwards along her spine and to her right shoulder, he grasped the dainty bone while being careful of her injured wing so that he could keep her in place as he slowly dragged himself from her folds until only the tip remained before driving himself back in. As he drove himself inwards, Tooth rocked backwards into the pillow toes pointing as she released another moan into his mouth. Tongues swirling together, hips moving aback and forth as he continued to shift himself in and out of the woman below him, north was taking full advantage of this time with the other Guardian.

Feathers soft against his palms, lips moving in sync with his movements while he kissed her they only pulled apart for air before diving back into each others mouths. hips thrusting in and out at a nice slow pace so that the hanging sacs bumped into Tooth's soft feathers with every movement he made. As Tooth arched her back there against his arm, she uttered a soft breath like moan while she felt every inch of him push as far as he could go before pulling out fully only to return once again. The pattern continued with North's thrusts even as the yeti's worked just beyond the locked door.

"N-North... m-more...!~"

Her soft whisper caressed his lips causing the spirit of wonder to smile to a degree. Thinking to himself that at this moment, the fairy had begun to wrap him about her fingers to such a degree that he had no reason to refuse such an offering. Pressing his foot more against the floor, he began to only pull himself half way from her dripping folds so he could go nice and fast. His rhythm quickened until the slaps of their flesh entered the air with the squeaking of the bed below them. With the squeaks entering the air, he felt Tooth wrap her arms about his shoulders to send her nails into the skin of his back. groaning out against her shoulder, he brushed his lips side to side some as he buried himself hard into her to roll his hips in a light grind there against her hips to stretch her wide before pulling out and going back into thrusting nice and roughly there within her frame.

Arching her back, she sent her moans into North's shoulder while tooth dug her nails into his flesh firmly. Scratching at the Guardian's shoulders, her head tilted back while she bit her lip tightly with her pure white teeth as her feet kicked to a soft degree there behind his frame during his grinding. Once he started to once more thrust, Tooth released a cry that was strangled by the fact her lip was still captured between her upper and lower jaws being worried to a bleeding state. inner walls clenching tight around the hard shaft he was driving into her body, she arched and kicked with such hard thrusts moving against her body. The sounds of their flesh smacking against each other was filling her ears as well as the grunt and groans he was giving out there against her left shoulder. Feeling teeth against her feathers and skin, She gripped him tighter by the shoulders sinking her nails into his flesh once more almost drawing blood.

Hissing in a breath, North jerked his hips and began to hump himself there between Tooth's hips as rapidly as he could. he was getting close. Much closer than he thought was possible in such a short amount of time but the woman was so tight it was becoming hard to not spill himself within her. Pulling out briefly, he gripped her by the hips and flipped her over onto her belly. Bringing those soft hips upwards, he sank himself back into her from behind and went back to the rough strokes of himself at the rhythm that he had been going. hands grasping her hips, he had to stay upright for the left wings of the female below him had started to flutter as she buried her face into the pillow to scream out. His ears picking up the stifled sounds that were going on beneath his hips only for him to release groans of his own there above her. He wasn't able to talk. Not a single damn word was spoken as they were only able to feel each other in their pleasure. North's head hung down towards his chest as he drove himself harder and harder into her body causing the bed to rock and squeak rather loudly even as his sacs grew tighter with the need to release. Again and again he could hear Tooth crying out in pleasure beneath him until he tilted his head back and released a loud grunt into the air as he buried himself in as deep as he could as he felt those silken wall clamp down and spasm about his girth causing him to release his seed right there inside of his friend.

Keeping his hips pressed tightly against her rear end, he grunted once more as he pulled out slowly and released the last few strands over the feathers of her rear end before he settled upon his rear there behind her and watched some of his release seep from her spread folds to drip down to the sheets as she slowly lowered herself there to the sheets. Blue eyes shifting up to the mauve colored orbs gazing back at him, north's cheeks turned a bright red in color before he chuckled lightly.

"Did not plan that... I apologize Toothy..." lifting a big hand, he rubbed the back of his head and watched as her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"It's alright, North. It isn't like I didn't want you too.."

Her words lifted his heart and he chuckled once more, the red fading from his cheeks before he lifted the woman into his arms and kissed her once more to silence any protests from the Fairy Queen.

"Then. It was meant to be. No more worries, Toothy. You will stay here until your wing is healed." North stated so easily even as the doorknob rattled furiously. Both sets of eyes shot to it just as the door exploded inwards.

* * *

_Yay!~ Alright, leave your comments and reviews in the box below I read them as soon as they come to me! Thank you so much for waiting!_


	7. Author's Note

I'm sorry guys, but the next chapter won't be out for a while. I'm moving into my new place and I won't have internet until the money starts to come in. I'm going to try to get time to go to a friends house to write the next chapter this coming week, but i can't promise anything.

Oh! And leave your comments and questions into the box below. I'm going to be giving the story some really big twists since the role play the story is based off of is pretty twisty right now as well!~


	8. A forgotten heart

"Come on then! Hit it harder!" Aster growled to Phil banging his shoulder against the solid wooden door. They had heard noises from inside, a crying out from Toothy and a grunt from North. They could be in danger for all they knew but the damned door was locked!

'_Damn it all! Pitch better not be in there!'_ "Toothy! We're coming, Sheila!" he called out through the door as with a final thrust of the yeti's shoulder against the solid oak door it finally gave way. Sandy and himself leaped through the opening with Phil coming in after they all looked around for Pitch before Phil gasped and Aster heard hands slap over the yeti's eyes. Phil's own he assumed. Looking towards the bed to ask what the bloody hell was wrong when he noticed it. North naked. Tooth flushed brightly with her feathers ruffled as she laid on her belly there against the mattress.

'_Crikey.. they were...' _Eyes widening, he felt a blush come to his cheeks as North stood up, jerking his pants up into place while with his other hand covering up Tooth's naked body. Aster's eyes were frozen on Tooth's frame unable to look towards North. Even with Sandy pulling on his elbow, he couldn't muster himself to look away from the now hidden Tooth. No way would the sheila allow this to happen to her while she was injured in such a way. With the thought stuck in his head, his green eyes turned towards North with a glare.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Mate!? She's injured!" Stepping forward, he growled low in his throat, the sound echoing within the room as he pressed a big furry paw against north's chest and shoved him.

"This is taking it too bloody far!" North looked shocked at Bunny's actions but he stood his place and patted Bunny's cheek.

"Calm down, Bunny. Tooth said it was okay. now... let's give her some rest." and he strolled past Phil, Sandy, and Aster to get back to work for Christmas. Aster just stared after him before turning to look at the now shocked sheila on the bed. Tooth was pulling the covers up to her neck avoiding his eyes and even flinched as Aster moved and grabbed the blanket from the foot of her bed and gently tugged them up.

"Rest..." His words were soft and filled with a secret pain before he straightened and moved out. "Come on, blokes...Nothing to see here." And he left. Sandy stayed behind even as Phil left and he offered some dream sand to the fairy there snuggled down into bed. Once she nodded, he sprinkled some softly over her eyes, putting her to sleep before he floated out, shut the door behind his frame. Aster however was gone. He had instantly opened a tunnel once he had left Tooth's room and darted down through the tunnels towards The Warren.

_'How could she do THAT with that great Ox! Bloody hell sheila! Why!?'_ It troubled him. He went every year giving her a basket he worked hard on filled with mint sugar free eggs, he made specially for her. Small trinkets for the fairies to share and other little gizmo's the children loved to get and what does North do for her?! This last Christmas no one had though to get her gifts. He had finally given her a small plush toy of a bunny to snuggle up with at night when she got the time to rest. Someone to keep her wishes and thoughts secret. North had given her a silver necklace. Something cold and metallic to wear instead of something soft and cuddly.

Aster just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had feelings for Tooth... something they had gone over together and tried out for a while. They hadn't ever slept together though. Something about not knowing enough about Pookas and offspring...

He shook his head swiftly as his paws carried him through the tunnels and out into the Warren's main system. Standing up to his full six feet and some inches height, he brushed his forepaws down along his grey fur as his head shook. He didn't have time for such nonsense, Easter was right around the bloody corner and he had to have all the eggs and paints done along with the candies. Looking out to the west where he had his candy shack hidden there in the always shady area of the cliffs above, he moved off in that direction watching the egglets run around and scurry about while the ever silent egg warriors watched over them all.

His mind just had to take him back to that day back when he had fed Toothy sugar. it was after Easter...a hundred years after he had been brought into the folds of being a Guardian. it was light,with a soft breeze running through the sweet grass that grew all along the Warren. The air was just right and he had been soaking up the sun there on the hill near the paint rivers, the same that North's elf fell into last year, when a green colored feather ball shot from the sky gabbering a mile a minute about teeth! TEETH! Aster had never heard someone talk so crazily about teeth before except.. Toothiana, Queen of the tooth fairies. She was the one who stocked his bathroom full of teeth products to keep his buckteeth nice and white.. which he actually used to make her happy. Sitting up, Aster watched the flying woman dart around taking in everything. The sights, the scents, and the river of swirling paints to help him color his eggs.

"Oi! Tooth... Down 'ere with yourself!" he called to the darting woman until she got close enough to nearly knock into him. Reaching out, he had grasped her shoulders to try to hold the fairy still long enough to see what she was carrying around with her. Egglets... She had captured egglets and they were snuggling into her bust like little chicken eggs to a mother.

"Oi, sheila.. don't be growing attached to them now. They have to be painted for Easter." Dropping his hands, he crossed them over his chest looking at the big purple eyed woman there in front of him. Even as she looked up at him all soft and trembling.

"But but but but, they're so cute and cuddly and they like me look at them, Aster! Please please please please!" She begged up at him. her mauve optics staring at the frowning face of the biggest bunny she had ever seen. When he first started he had been the cutest little cuddle buddy ever. She had been able to pick him up and snuggle him against her as she worked but as more children had begun to believe in him, he had grown taller and more muscular.

"No, Toothy.. Now put them down and tell me why a little sheila like you is fluttering about my Warren and not dealing with the ankle biters world wide, instead." Head cocked to the right, his large hind foot tapped softly against the Earth as he watched her hover there in front of him with her arms nice and full of the little egglets he still had yet to paint. The breeze fluttered her feathers as they ruffled up somewhat as he watched her try to explain herself and why she was bothering him so close to Easter.

"Well... I uh.. Well.. the girls have it covered! They go out into the field now and I just give them directions which I can do from right here!~ So Please can I stay and help you!?~ I've never painted eggs before. not even ones that move!~"

He slowly released a sigh as a smile came over his features. His emerald green eyes softening to a bit while he moved his right forepaw through his fur there between his ears before looking back at Tooth whom was staring up at him with wide mauve colored eyes that seemed to be beseeching him.

"Oh bloody hell... Alright, Alright! You can help me paint a couple egglets. Then you have to go home and back to your mini sheilas...Deal?"

"Deal! Oh my goodness! where should I sit? Can I sit here!? Oh! How about over there! maybe there on the rock? No! But the stream! Do you have a paintbrush i can use?"

His eyes went wide as he watched her dart back and forth so swiftly that it was hard to keep track of her until she spun and bumped into his frame allowing him to catch her and hold her still even with her wings beating swiftly above his arms.

"Whoa there, Sheila. maybe you should set your feet on the ground and calm down before trying to paint some eggs." Slowly trying to touch the fairy's feet to the ground, she kept jerking about in his hold and those little egglets were pressed pretty tightly against his chest.

"Blood hell, Tooth! CALM! or no egg painting for you, Sheila! Not... for two hundred years." He released her then, and crossed his arms over his chest staying at the woman there hovering in front of him.

"but... but but but but but but... that isn't fair at all, Aster!" She looked to the ground and slowly lowered her feet. She hadn't stayed on solid ground for any period of time since her parents... Coughing, she shook her head from that thought pattern and soon stood there, wings twitching as she stayed...well.. up at the tall pooka.

"better?"

"Much. Now come on Sheila.. you can walk can't ya?" He grinned to the feathered female that he was walking away from. Hearing soft but small foot steps behind him, he was forcing her to take things a bit slower than what she seemed to be okay with. Grinning to himself, he listened to the soft sounds the sheila was making, his ears twitching in her direction every time she made one.

"Ouch! Rock... why do I have to walk... oh wow the grass smells wonderful here... maybe i should see if aster can give me some to keep... it smells so good.~" She muttered to herself until they reached a table with brushes and paint decorating the top. Aster was already settling down into a seat there to the right so she settled to the left and placed the egglets upon the table top between them.

"So... show me what to do..." She stated as calmly as she could. she wanted to just jump in and hurry this along so that she could get back to flying around.

"You merely have to picture something and paint it onto the shell. it isn't all that difficult." Picking up a fine brush, he placed it on the table for the Fairy to get a hold of, before he picked up a more medium sized paint brush to paint the base color. Fingers holding the egglet in place, he watched the adorable creature allow him to hold it and dipped his paintbrush into the emerald green paint first. Slow and steady strokes left him as he began to design this egglet after the Queen there sitting across from him. Why not? it would be a wonderful thing for the children to find with the golds, green, and blues that Tooth possessed within her head dress. Eyes flickering up to check on Tooth's work, he blinked and gave a slow smile. She was sitting still and staring at the egg she held in her hands. She was going so slow, that when he blinked she seemed to be in the same spot. Chuckling low in his throat, he went back to his egglet and was soon done with the base coat and the black outlines of her feathers.

This went on for a good few hours. Aster getting a small back cramp, but he hated to give up on his paintings so easily for a simple cramp, so he stretched out for a few seconds letting the muscles loosen then went back. he didn't even notice Tooth that tooth was doing a more decorated egg than he had imagined. By the time he was done with Tooth's egg, he looked up to find her face covered in streaks of paint from where she brushed sweat from her face it seemed and with a brightly colored eggs with rabbits all around the middle of the egglet on a grass green background.

"Wow... You have a knack for things, eh Toothy?" A half smile graced his face as he put his egg to the side and looked to her add some silver paint for a border around the rabbits.

"Mhm!~ They're Pooka's like you... I can't really do the markings though.. so they look like bunnies.." She muttered as she kept on painting until she was fully done and set the egglet aside who stood upon his legs and kept still for him to dry off just like the feathered egg was doing nearby. Aster smiled and grinned to the proud looking woman unable to help thinking how she was just perfect at this moment covered in paint with a big white toothed smile on her face.

Snapping back to reality, he was leaning his forehead against the candy shacks door and he shivered. Damn his heart was hurting... his mind filling up with good times with Toothy and now North... has sneaked in and stolen his sheila from him! Right hand curling into a fist, he banged it roughly there against the door frame before he opened it up and got to work on making chocolate covered mint eggs... Tooth's favorite... for Easter Sunday.


	9. Time Passing By

With time passing by so quickly since she had been caught with North there in the medical room, she had been moved from the medical wing to her own bedroom there near North's own. Bunny hadn't even been to visit... too busy with Easter she figured, but she did miss her best friend. Sandy visited her often right before he would help her sleep during the night. Though lately... she had begun to the weirdest dreams. Dreams of Pitch, Aster, and Jack all fighting against each other. It made her lose sleep cause of them. Always the same nightmare unless she dreamed about the one enemy she truly did have. it happened so often that Sandy had begun to take notice. He tried everything he could. Extra doses of his good dreams and watching over her to a degree before he had to go but she always woke up soon after and he could feel it when his sands were scattered from her and returned or either stolen from him. After a few days of this Toothy became jumpy and unable to focus, causing Sandy to act and to tell North.

After the final day of trying to get Tooth to sleep, Sandy was banging upon North's Office door. He hadn't been seen for a while either since that day in the medical room. Maybe it was rape, everyone who knew thought of it sometimes. The look of embarrassment on her face... the secret look of pride on North's own as the big man had glanced to Aster. Aster looking horrified and things haunted Sandy... but right now, he shook his head swiftly and banged on the door once more. he could hear shuffling footsteps coming from behind it, before the yell from North to enter. As the door swung open and he floated into the office swiftly, he swiftly began to explain with his pictures trying to get North's attention over all.

"Yes yes Sandy. What do you need, hm? Busy you see." he didn't mean to be curt with his friend but he was busy on a toy a child had asked for specifically. The little girl had begged in her letter to him for a doll with lots of pretty dresses. he was trying to get it to be just right to look like the girl herself with different dress designs. It was something that he was going to ask Tooth's help on. The dresses were going to be seasonal and have a dress for every day of the year... that made three hundred and sixty five in total plus an extra special gown for the child's birthday.

Sandy began to make motions and pictures of Tooth falling asleep and then waking back up with a little clock moving slowly. North looked up long enough to watch the pictures and frown.

"Toothy is having hard time sleeping? Why didn't you say so, Sandy?" North pushed back from his work bench just as Sandy blew golden sand from both ears in an anger move.

_'What does he mean not saying anything!? Ugghhh...' _Sandy thought to himself before he floated out after North listening to the big jolly man's foot steps as he walked... strode... jogged... to Tooth's room. As they both rounded the corner, they noticed something was wrong.

"Why are the lights out in this hallway?" North looked up at the windows and to the soft lights to light up the ways around the place. the one above them was one, but the ones in the hallway were not.

"?" Sandy formed over his head as he made another motion of a two lines instead of one. He was wondering if the circuit for the lights were cut off.

"No no... Lights run on same circuit as these... something is wrong..." He stepped forward and felt the earth shift below his boots. Blue eyes looking downward, he stared at the floor for a few seconds before he growled.

"Sand."

The simple word made Sandy jerk his head down to view the floor. The floor was indeed filled with nightmare sand. but not a full layer. Dustings as if someone had destroyed Nightmares all along the hallways. Looking confused they both walked along the floor only to find Phil and three other yetis passed out and twitching. Sandy hovered over one of the four and brushed nightmare sand from the yeti's fur. He held it up for North to see.

"Nightmares... Pitch! Pitch is here. Sandy get to Tooth. Make sure she is fine. I must summon Bunny and Jack here!" And with that, he left Sandy looking after him with shock. North had left Sandy to save Tooth. Shaking his head, he sprinkled some dream sand over the four yeti's so that would stop twitching and fall peacefully into their dreams before Sandy took off down the hall way towards Tooth's room.

Meanwhile, Pitch was dragging slow cold fingers along Tooth's left cheek. She was one of the four that had caused him to be so weak. the only female Guardian of five, including Man in the Moon, and Pitch was going to make her pay. Flipping the female over during her dreams was no big deal. Finding bandages to wrap her two wings together, again no big deal, but as he was picking her up bridal style the door exploded inwards. Sandy with his golden whips floated into the room.

"Uh uh uh, Sandman. You wouldn't want Toothiana here to be hurt... Would you?" His smirk came over his face as he pressed his cheek to the woman's feathers even as she twitched and whimpered from the nightmares he had forced her to succumb too. Sandy looked shocked and allowed his arms to drop in defeat. The whips vanishing as he glared and watched as the black sand from the hallway rushed past under his floating feet and swirled about both Tooth and Pitch until all that was heard was Pitch's laugh filling up the room before they vanished to god's knew where. A Solitary golden feather laying where they had been.

as sandy walked over to it, A rabbit hole appeared out of no where with Aster leaping through with his boomerangs ready and out to fight. Sandman's eyes widened and he smiled to a degree. this is what you did when the one you care for is in danger. Aster was looking around swiftly before he cursed himself out for being so slow. Forest green eyes looked to Sandy and his ears drooped.

"where the hell is Pitch, Sandy... and... where is Toothy? Where the hell is North!?" He gripped his weapons tighter as Sandy stooped down and lifted the golden feather up for Aster to see. His hands grew shaky as he tucked the boomerangs away, eyes filling up with fear while he reached out and grasped the delicate feather there with his paw.

"This is one of Tooth's wrist feathers... " He muttered tucking the feather away into his belt that went across his chest. His free paw clenching tightly as he shook his head some.

"That bastard has taken her to his lair... I know he has.. I'm gonna try to find a way in there, Sandy. You kick North's arse for me." Thumping his right foot, he was about to hop into his hole when Sandy grabbed his arm and shook his head swiftly. With Aster in tow, the golden man dragged the Pooka from the room and towards the globe where North was talking swiftly to Jack Frost, whom at the time had been causing a snow storm in Texas and then the northern states of America.

"Whoa, wait! Pitch is out?"

"Yes yes, we have already explained that, Jack..." North rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand pressed to his waist before he heard the footsteps of Bunny coming closer.

"Ah! Bunny! Where is Tooth? You were supposed to get her."

"Hey! Don't pin this on me you... You... How could you leave Sandy back there to get Tooth by herself! Pitch took her, mate! I thought you two were dating!"

With the verbal assault from Bunny, North looked rather shocked. Jack and Sandy stayed out of it for the fact that at some point, Aster had taken out a boomerang and was pointing it to North's chest. Ears laid back, a glare in his eyes, Aster was on a war path it seemed.

"Tooth and I... Dating? No no no. " He shook his head and looked confused to Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Aster, However, looked furious.

"Then why do that to h-" A golden hand slapped over his mouth causing Aster to fall silent before he held a finger up to his lips. Jack was looking confused. He was still a young spirit even though he was a good three hundred years old, they were all pretty sure that he hadn't experienced anything like what North had done to Tooth. They were fortunate to skip the whole thing with Jack since he had flown back off to avoid the woman's screams.

Shaking his head some, he glared to North before clapping his paws together. he was feeling cold.. from the inside as fear was spreading its way along his chest from his heart.

"Alright then... What is the plan to get Tooth back?"

Back in Pitch's lair, Tooth was hanging by a chain. Literally hanging by a chain. her arms were bound behind her back, yet over her wings to keep them pinned to her frame, with her legs dangling down towards the floor. Her head was tilted towards her chest, feathers ruffled from the man handling that had done to get her in such a position. her toes were just a single inch from the floor but along the floor below her was black sand to guard her. If she tried to touch the stone work Pitch would be informed and he would show up within seconds.

She was trapped and with her mauve colored eyes watching the inky blackness around her, she didn't have a real escape route in sight. eyes closing, she didn't see the shadows moving as she wiggled about in her bindings, good wing twitching against her arms as she tried to rock herself back and forth to see if she could see more than the dark of what she thought was a cell. Pitch was watching her from the darkness. Golden eyes gleaming with his smile etched to his face. He didn't put her in a cell... no... that was to good for her. He had her dangling in his bedroom. She was just inches from hitting her head on the wa- -Thud- Wall... well, she didn't knock herself senseless it seems, that is good.

He made his move from the shadows and eased a tinderbox from his bedside drawer to start lighting the candles about his bedroom. He adored the shadows it created and how they seemed to dance from the firelight. head turning to look at the glaring Toothiana, he slowly smiled while stepping towards her once the last one was lit only to circle her frame.

"Well well... The Queen of Memories here in my chambers... whatever shall I do with you..."

"Let me go Pitch!"

"Or what?" his smirk grew into a simple look of ' There is nothing you can do' look upon his face as he moved to stand there in front of her.

"You are in my lair, sweetheart. No one can get in or out without having to get passed my Nightmares..You're trapped here... until I get tired of you."

Tooth's eyes widened as she watched his hands come up with a device she wasn't used to and fought as he forced it past her lips and in between her teeth. A jaw spreader. it kept her mouth in the perfect 'O' look with a clear shine to the black gag. tongue pushed against it as her eyes grew slightly fearful.

"Oh yes.. you should be afraid, Tooth... I'm going to keep you here and make that family I've always wanted."

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I know!~ it's been a long time but I'm finally settled and I'll be getting these things out a lot more quickly now so every week I hope. Anyways, Rate and review. Leave your comments or questions!

Oh and I know! It's supposed to be a tooth and North love story. Just give me time in it all! Yes this is also an Update.


	10. Ending note

Uhm, So I have decided to start a new part of Tooth's life. I realize that it was supposed to be a Tooth and North love story! I do! and I'm sorry it didn't turn out to a closed case with this story. I'm starting a new one though with Bunny and Tooth and it is starting up from Pitch's Lair right where it cut off, I promise. I just... well... I ship Tooth and Aster more than I do North! sorry guys... yes you can leave your angry comments to me. I'll read them and agree fully on them all. I'm sorry, but just wait, this next story will have more smex in it.

:3

Love you guys, QueenFairies

P.S: Oh Yea! Thanks for the shout out from the author of Rampant Rabbit, End Of Grace! I love that story!~


	11. End Note 2

s/9082808/1/A-Change-of-Heart

Here is part two of the story. I know alot of you aren't happy with me, but i'm sorry that I couldn't finish this one.. Read and reveiw the other one, I thank you for being fans of this story for so long.


End file.
